1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for tooth crack detection and, more particularly, to such detection by means of acoustic emission and further to detection of a crack in a tooth covered by a restoration.
2. Description of Related Art and Other Considerations
References Cited
U.S. PATENT DOCUMENTS3,713,127Jan. 1973Keledy et al.340/2614,204,978May 1980Ibsen et al.252/4084,500,294Feb. 1985Lewis433/2154,828,494May 1989Angus et al.433/2155,742,700Apr. 1998Yoon et al.382/1285,874,677Feb. 1999Bab et al. 73/6296,062,083May 2000Dunegan 73/5876,102,704Aug. 2000Eibofner et al.433/2156,213,958 B1Apr. 2001Winder600/5866,231,338 B1May 2001de Josselin de Jong et al433/29 6,437,334 B1Aug. 2002Thomas et al.  250/341.66,491,522 B1Dec. 2002Jensen433/2157,270,543 B2Sep. 2007Stookey et al.433/2157,285,091 B2Oct. 2007Blodgett et al.600/4377,303,397 B2Dec. 2007Boutoussov433/2157,311,521 B2Dec. 2007Boston433/37 7,577,284 B2Aug. 2009Wong et al.382/128
Other Publications    Culjat et al., “Ultrasound crack detection in a simulated human tooth”, Dentomaxillofacial Radiology, 34, 80-85, 2005.    Singh et al., “Penetration of radiopaque dental restorative materials using a novel ultrasound imaging system”, American Journal of Dentistry, 20(4):221-6, August 2007.    Culjat et al., “Ultrasound detection of submerged dental implants through soft tissue in a porcine model”, Journal of Prosthetic Dentistry, 99, 218-224, March 2008.    Franke et al., “Acoustic Emission Measurement System for the Orthopedical Diagnostics of the Human Femur and Knee Joint”, www.bonedias.de/downloads/ewgae—2004_franke.pdf.    Physical Acoustics Corp., “Acoustic Emission Sensors”, http://www.pacndt.com/index.aspx?go=products&focus=Sensors.htm.    Physical Acoustics Corp., “Miniature Sensors”, http://www.pacndt.com/index.aspx?go=products&focus=/sensors/miniature.htm.    Dunegan Engineering Company Inc., “AE Waveguides”, DECI Report, March 2006.    Dunegan Engineering Company Inc., “AE SMART 2000”, 2000.    Physical Acoustics Corp., “Complete Acoustic Emission Product Line”, http://www.pacndt.com/index.aspx?go=products.    Physical Acoustics Corp., “Acoustic Emission Testing and Analysis Software”, http://www.pacndt.com/index.aspx?go=products&focus=Software.htm.